A Good Friend
by Pricat
Summary: Clumsy befriends a human who's visually impaired and unaware this girl is one of them but he and the other Smurfs help her enter the human world to find a family
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

**This is my first Smurfs fic and based on a daydream I had yesterday in the car, and it involves Clumsy, as I can relate to him but he kind of makes a friend in this story.**

**I'm not sure if I am a fan but I watch the show a lot.**

**In this story, Clumsy meets Auryn. a young human girl who is different from other but he befriends her, and the others help her get to the human world as Gargamel had adopted her but she loves Clumsy and his friends.**

**I hope fans like the story.**

* * *

It was an early morning as Clumsy was walking through the forest, as he was feeling a little bit left out at the village as the other Smurfs were busy, and didn't want him wrecking things.

He wanted to have a friend, who understood him and didn't think he was a clumsy kind of Smurf or wanted to be his friend, but his eyes widened seeing something.

It was a young human girl with short brown hair, but wore a blue dress, but had a long cane in her hand as she was visually impaired.

He wondered why a human would venture into the forest, but went closer to her, but saw her eyes flutter open but he saw a smile on her face.

"Wow, a Smurf!" she said making Clumsy smile.

He and the others hadn't seen humans in a long while, since their adventures in New York but he sensed that this kid needed a friend as she accidentally squished the berry she had been eating, leaving a mess on her dress.

Clumsy saw a sad look on her face at that, as that was the look on his face everytime he messed up, and knew his friends understood.

"I'm Clumsy, what about you?" he asked the girl.

"A-Auryn.

I don't have a lot of friends, because of my sight.

I've heard many stories about this forest and it's creatures, but I like the stories about your kind, as they seem awesome." she said.

They then heard the hiss of a cat, as they were both hiding in a bush, seeing an orange red and white cat prowling around, as Auryn knew it belonged to Garagmel, as the evil wizard wanted her to live with him, as he had taken her from her own world, when she was a baby.

Auryn was relieved as they came out of hiding, but Clumsy noticed that she looked scared, but understood, knowing how a certain dark wizard had wanted their essence, but he noticed something around her neck.

iIt was a Blue Moon pendant, which made him remember that infant Smurfs were born under a blue moon, but he needed to ask Papa Smurf when he got back to the village.

He then heard the other Smurfs calling for him, as they'd been searching for him, but he saw Auryn hiding, as she knew the others wouldn't trust her unless Clumsy explained to them..

She watched, as her new friend left.

She hoped that she'd see him again.

* * *

Gargamel was furious, as he was searching for the human that was always wandering the forest, as he knew what she was, a half Smurfling and he wanted her magical essence for himself, and knew she would find the Smurfs, and knew she didn't know the truth..

He just had to wait and see.


	2. Bringing Her To The Village

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story and thanks to the Ghost Cat of Arkanas and Cori Collin for reviewing.**

**I hope you guys like.**

* * *

Later that night, Clumsy was lying awake as he was thinking about Auryn, as he wondered where she was going and if she was okay,

He'd told Papa Smurf about her, and he was curiouis about the girl, but would wait until she came to them, but he had a bad feeling that Gargamel was probably after her.

He was curious about her, as he'd never met a human like him before, but was getting sleepy, as his eyes closed in sleep since he was really tired but hoped that Auryn was safe, wherever she was in the forest.

* * *

Later the next morning, Auryn's eyes fluttered open as she remembered what had happened yesterdaym but hoped Clumsy was okay but she was nervous, as she saw Gargamel there, as he made her anxious as she got to her feet.

"Come with me., little Smurfling.

I can help you." he told her.

She was shivering in fear, but she then saw Azreal hiss angry, seeing Smurfs, as Clumsy was there but she saw the other Smurfs helping him, as she smiled.

"Clumsy, you're here!" she said as Clumsy smiled.

"Don't worry, Auryn we're not letting him get you." he said.

They then saw Azrael leave, as Gargamel growled angrily, leaving but Papa Smurf was curious, seeing Auryn's pendant, as he'd seen it before but needed to remember where.

"Who the Smurf is she?" Brainy asked Clumsy.

"This is Auryn, an new friend." he told them.

"Thanks for helping me get away from Gargamel.

Whet's wrong, Clumsy?" she asked.

"I'm not sure, Auryn.

But you can't stay out here alone.

Gargamel could get you , which is bad." he told her.

"Clumsy is right, little one.

You should come with us, to our village where it's safe." Papa Smurf told her.

Auryn agreed, as she'd wanted to go there, but thought no humans were allowed to go there, but they trusted her, but went on their way to the Village.

But as they entered the village, Auryn shrank to the size of a Smurf, after her eyes had glowed with magic, but Clumsy and the others were in awe at this, as Auryn was using her long cane to help her see her way around the village.

"How did she do that, Papa Smurf?" Smurfette asked him.

"I don't know, Smurfette." he replied.

* * *

Gargamel was ranting and raving in his castle, as he was mad that he hadn't caught that half Smurfling, as Scrumple his apprentice was stunned as he knew that his master wanted to catch the half Smurfling's magical essence.

"Maybe we should quit while we're ahead." he suggested.

Gargamel was furious, as he made him leave for a while but the young male then hoped his master, was calmer by the time he got back to the castle, but heard laughter, peeking behind a bush, seeing Smurfs playing but they hid as they knew he was Gargamel's apprentice.

They then left the bush and went to the Village, but saw Clumsy playing with Auryn, as he was teaching her to play Smurfball, but the young human was having trouble, as she lost the ball.

"Look what your friend did, Clumsy!" Brainy said annoyed.

"She didn't mean it, Brainy." he told him.

"H-Here, I'm sorry." Auryn said.

Clumsy then went after her, as he knew Brainy had hurt her feelings, like when he scrwed up or broke something the others were working at, but knew a game they could play, water Smurfball, as Auryn was curious but wanted to try.

* * *

The other Smurfs were stunned, as Papa Smurf had figured out what Auryn was, a half Smurfling, a mixture of human and magic, but they were confused but Papa Smurf urged them to be quiet.

"An old friend of mine ventured into the human world, when I was younger, and I remembered him saying he had a child, but I believe Auryn is his child, but she doesn't remember her parents.

But we have to help her get to the human world." Papa Smurf told them.

"We should tell her, Papa Smurf." Brainy said to him.

"I don't think we should, Papa Smurf." Smurfette told him.

The other Smurfs agreed with her, as they knew that Auryn was very shy, and Clumsy was helping her feel better,

She saw they agreed, as Clumsy wasn't there, as Smurfette had gone to find them but heard laughter from the stream, seeing Auryn and Clumsy playing Water Smurfball, as she saw Clumsy drop the ball.

"Does that mean I win, Clumsy?" they heard her say.

"Yes, it sort of does." he replied.

Auryn smiled, as she was climbing out of the stream, with Clumsy's help.

"Thanks, Clumsy." she said hugging him.

He blushed, at this.

"Gee, you're welcome Auryn." he said as they were returning to the village.


	3. Answering Questions

**A/N**

**Here's more, and thanks to everybody for being so patient while my computer was getting fixed.**

**Auryn is asking questions about herself, but Clumsy along with Papa Smurf will help her and have been watching the show while my computer's been away.**

* * *

Auryn was awake that night, as she was thinking about things since the other Smurfs in the village had been acting strange around her, well except for the Smurflings like Nat and Sassette, who had been fun to play with.

She looked across, seeing Clumsy was deep asleep but didn't want to wake him as she had things on her mind, like where she belonged.

_Why am I so different from other humans and Smurfs?_

_It has to do with the pendant around my neck, which I've had since I was an infant._

_Maybe Papa Smurf can help me._

She then remembered that Gargamel had called her a Smurfling but wondered why, as she looked like a human but had a feeling she was like one on the inside.

Her eyes then closed in sleep, as the sun was beginning to rise but Clumsy wondered what was on Auryn's mind that had kept her awake.

He then went to get breakfast but would bring some back for her, when she woke up but hoped she was okay.

He then joined the others for breakfast, as they noticed Auryn wasn't with him.

"She's still asleep, as she fell asleep when the sun was up." he said.

Papa Smurf was worrying for the human and Smurfling female, as he knew she had questions on her mind, knowing that if he couldn't help her, Gargamel would get his hands on her.

"I must talk to her, when she wakes up." he said as he was eating.

He knew he could help Auryn.

* * *

Gargamel was angry, as he was brooding in his castle as he'd wanted Auryn to be his, but knew her loyalty was to the Smurfs, like Smurfette but he was stunned, looking into his crystal ball seeing Auryn asking about herself, as he knew the Smurfs didn't have the answers, but knew Papa Smurfknew.

He had a lot of planning to do.

* * *

Auryn's eyes fluttered open, hearing footsteps but saw Papa Smurf there, as he had some Smurfberry oatmeal, as she smiled eating as she was so hungry after sleeping for so long, but was stunned because he was telling her she was half human and Smurf.

"How can that be, Papa Smurf?" she asked him.

"My friend married a human, after falling in love with her, and she became your mother, but we don't know how you came to this world, Auryn.

But we found out your place is in the human world, as we know some humans who'd adopt you." he said.

"R-Really, whore they?" she asked.

"Grace and Patrick Winslow, Auryn.

We met them the first time we entered the human world.

I know they'd adopt you." he told her.

He then saw her leave Clumsy's house, but he knew this would've happened, when she did find out, as Clumsy went after her, as he was the only one in the village she trusted.

He found her at the lake where they'd played Watersmurfball yesterday.

"You don't look so smurfy, Auryn.

Is something wrong?" he asked her.

Auryn knew she could trust him, as they werte friends.

"Papa Smurf said that I belong in the human world.

He also said I'm half human and Smurf.

I don't wanna leave the village, Clumsy.

I love it here." she told him.

He knew that Auryn didn't want to leave, and knew that Papa Smurf was right but he waited until she was in a better mood to talk, and left her alone to think.

He didn't want her to leave either, but knew Papa Smurf was right.


	4. Going To The Big Apple

**A/N**

**Here's more and thanks to those who reviwed, as I got the movie for Xmas and loved it.**

**Auryn is finally going to the Big Apple, but very scared but Clumsy will help her.**

* * *

Auryn was gone, after Clumsy had woken up late the next morning, but was worried about her as he cared about her but knew what Papa had told her yesterday had upset her.

He then saw her in Papa's lab, as he was making the potion that would invoke the Blue Moon later tonight and open the portal to New York, like last time as he remembered the incantion from last time.

He hoped sh was okay, but saw her leave the village for a while, but grew to human size after passing through the unseen barrier that protected the village, from people who wanted to find it, like Gargamel..

But Auryn noticed that Gargamel was nowhere in sight, which was strange, but would tell Papa when she returned..

She wondered why her parents had left her in the forest, when she was little., but she hoped that the people in the strange world they were going to, were nice.

She sighed, returning to the village, as she shrank back down to Smurf size, but went to play Smurf ball..

She was having fun with him, as they liked being together, but Clumsy had an idea, as he would wait until Auryn grew to human size and then hide in her pocket, so he could help her adjust.

"Clumsy, you okay?

You seem distracted." she asked.

"I'm fine, Auryn.

Just thinking." he answered.

She hoped that he'd be okay, when she left later.

But she decided to not think about later, as she just wanted to have fun.

But they heard the call for dinner, as they went with the others, but Clumsy knew his plan would work.

* * *

The sun had set in the sky, as the moon came out, as Auryn was feeling nervous hearing Papa recite the incantation, but she was human size as they'd left the village, but she wondered where Clumsy was, as she wanted to say goodbye to him.

"There's very little time, Auryn.

You'll see him again, I'm sure of it." he told jer.

They were in the waterfall cave, that the Smurfs had been in, the first time the portal opened, as he along with Auryn were pulled in, but the portal closed.

* * *

Auryn was in awe, as they'd appeared in Central Park, as it was night time, but she was scared, but Papa knew the way to the Winslow's apartment, but hoped Grace and Patrick wouldn't mind.

"Where are we going, Papa?" she asked.

"You'll see, child." he replied leading the way, but smiled warmly.

He knew it wasn't that far, as they reached the building, but they climbed up a tree, that was there like the last time they'd been in the Big Apple, but climbed into the Winslow's apartment through the window.

Papa smiled, seeing the place had changed a little, since he and his little Smurfs were here, but saw Auryn fall asleep on the couch but heard footsteps, as the lights turned on.

Patrick was in awe, seeing Papa back, but was curious about the little girl with him.

"She's the reason I came here, Patrick.

We need to talk, Patrick." he said softly.

Patrick understood, as they went into the kitchen, as he was making coffee, remembering how Papa had liked the stuff the last time he had been here.


	5. Going After Auryn

**A/Nh**

**Here's more of the story and thanks to everybody that reviwed.**

**Auryn is a little nervous about being in the Big Apple, but runs off with Clumsy in tow but Patrick along with Papa go after her.**

* * *

Grace was n awe, hearing from Patrick about Auryn, but understood as she wanted to adopt her as they had their child, but it was asleep.

Auryn was very quiet, waking up but felt a little lonely, as Clumsy and Papa weren't here and it made her feel sad, but she was happy seeing Clumsy had followed her to this strange place.

"Won't Papa be mad, that you followed me here?" she asked him.

"Nope, as he doesn't know I'm here." he told her.

"Well I'm glad you're here, Clumsy.

I feel scared." she told him.

"There's nothing to be smurfed about, Auryn.

Miss Grace and Master Winslow are nice humans." they heard somebody say.

They saw Papa there, but he looked relieved, seeing Clumsy there, but knew Grace and Patrick were thinking of adopting her, but she was very quiet.

"Hey, are you hungry?

I just made you breakfast." Grace said.

Auryn nodded, as she sat down at the table.

She was eating pancakes but was liking it, as she'd never had it before.

But Patrick had to go to work, but Grace was taking care of the infant but Clumsy saw Auryn look sad, and wondered what was wrong.

He knew this world was where Auryn belonged, but didn't want to say goodbye.

He then saw her leave the apartment, while Grace wasn't looking, but Papa was worried, knowing the child didn't know about this world enough to go off on her own.

He hoped nothing bad would happen to her.

But he was unaware Gargamel was in this world again.

He was worried, seeing this and had to go after them.

* * *

Gargamel was excited, seeing that Auryn was wandering the strets of New York alone, but saw Clumsy on her shoulder, making the wizard excited, as Azrael followed him.

He then saw her enter FAO Schwartz, as Clumsy knew she'd like it, but was hiding knowing last time, he and the other Smurfs had been mistaken for toys.

Auryn's eyes widened, seeing the strange but cool toys, as she'd never seen toys like these in the forest.

She was loving the stuffed animals, especially the dragon one which was in her arms.

"Auryn, you okay?" Clumsy heard Patrick ask.

But she was hiding, as she wanted to stay with Clumsy and live in the Smurf Village, but she saw Patrick grab her out of the pile of stuffed animals, but saw Gargamel there but had Clumsy in his clutches, making her angry.

Her eyes glowed with magic, as Clumsy flew out of Gargamel's clutches, as he was happy to be safe, but Auryn was upset, as her magic was getting out of control.

Patrick was in awe, but knew the youngster had to be calmed down but Gargamel was in awe of the young half Smurfling's strength, as it was strengthed by emotion.

but Papa was humming something that seemed to be calming Auryn down, as the magic was fading, as Auryn was calm but asleep in Patrick's arms.

"Let's go, guys." he said to them.

Clumsy agreed, and hoped Auryn was okay.

* * *

Patrick was still flabbergasted, as he couldn't get what had happened at the toy store out of his mind, and was worrying for Auryn, after Papa explained everything about the young girl to him, and needed to think, as he and Grace would let her stay here until they came up with a solution, or decided to adopt her.

Papa knew that Patrick was a good care giver to his own child, as he was watching his daughter, Cassie crawling on the floor, enchanted by Clumsy but Papa smiled as it was very cute.

"I'm sure you'll figure out what to do with her, Patrick." he said.

He then heard the phone ring, as it was Grace as she was ready to go, but they had dinner tonight in Chinatown, giving Patrick an idea, but left Auryn in the apartment while he went to pick Grace up.

Clumsy was worrying, knowing what Auryn had done was amazing, but scary.

He hoped she'd be okay.

He heard her whimpering in sleep, as she wasn't feeling too good;.

They'd wait for Grace and Patrick to return.

For now, they would let Auryn rest.


	6. Feelings

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story, and thanks for the reviews as they mean a lot to me.**

**I haven't been on here for a couple of days because the Internet acted up and because I've been ill with a cold, but had to update this, as I was watching Smurfs while resting.**

**Auryn's sick but Clumsy along with the others will help her **

* * *

Auryns eyes fluttered open, feeling Grace take her temperature, as she wasn't feeling like herself and she'd had bad dreams about Gargamel capturing her, and taking her magical essence for himself.

Clumsy was watching her, while Papa Smurf had set up a mobile potionlab in the kitchen, but he was feeling strange around the young half human and Smurfling.

He thought it was an illness but knew it was the same feeling the others had about Smurfette, but he felt like he loved Auryn, remembering he'd been the first one that had met her, along with helping her.

"Clumsy, are you okay?" he heard Auryn ask coughing.

"I-I'm fine, Auryn.

I'm just worried about you.

You don't look too good.

I know Papa can make a potion to help." he told her.

Grace thought this was cute, as they knew he cared about Auryn a lot, which was why he had refused to go back to the village.

But Patrick kinew Papa was making a potion to open the portal again, so they could return.

But they were still thinking about adopting Auryn, as she was one special kid, and they couldn't find her birth parents.

"You'll be better soon, honey.

Just rest." Grace told Auryn.

The young girl's eyes closed in sleep.

* * *

But Gargamel had found out where Auryn was along with her Smurf friends, and had followed her aura to the apartment building, as he entered, but Cassie's crying alerted everybody in the apartment, as the wizard smiled, seeing Auryn asleep on the couch.

"What do you want, Gargamel?

You're not touching Auryn!" Clumsy demanded.

Gargamel was stunned, remembering this under dog of a Smurf had broken his dragon wand the last time he'd been here in New York, but he wanted Auryn's power.

"You can't have her, Gargamel!

She's just a kid." Patrick yelled.

As the wizard tried to touch her, he was sent off his feet by magic that was more powerful than his, as Auryn was somehow using her magic to protet the apartment and those in it she cared about.

Her eyes fluttered open, glowing with Smurf magic which was repelling Gargamel's darkness, but he had the repaired dragon wand in his hands, but it was breaking into a million pieces.

He left in anger, but Auryn fell onto the couch coughing and sneezing, as she was still sick.

Papa was in awe at what Auryn had done.

Clumsy was smiling broadly at Auryn but kissed her forehead, but Grace thought it was cute.

But Papa knew that Auryn's magic was powerful but needed control.

* * *

Clumsy was in the kitchen with Grace, as she was making a bottle for Cassie, as she noticed that he was quiet, but understood after he explained about his feelings about Auryn, but knew that Papa would be angry about him being in love with a human.

"I'm sure he wouldn't be mad, Clumsy.

You care about her, right?" she told him.

He nodded in reply, as he left the kitchen.

He needed to talk to Papa about his feelings for Auryn, as Love was a human thing and a Smurf couldn't act like a human being.


	7. Wanting To Be Human

**A/N**

**Here's more and thanks to Blackwidow88 for reviewing, and knows she loved what I did in the last chapter, but Clumsy decides to become human, so he can stay with Auryn.**

**I hope she enjoys along with others.**

* * *

Papa was stunned, after hearing from Clumsy about his feelings for Auryn and knew that a human and a Smurf couldn't be, but he couldn't crush Clumsy's feelings like that.

"The only way you can be with Auryn, is to become human." he told him.

Clumsy nodded, as he loved Auryn and didn't want to leave her, but knew that maybe there was a spell that could make him human, the same way Smurfette became a real Smurf.

"Yes, there's a spell which I can use.

Are you sure you want to do this, Clumsy?" Papa asked him.

"Yep, I'm sure.

I care about Auryn a lot, and would hate to be away from her, which will happen soon, knowing you're gonna use the spell to smurf the portal again.

The others will understand." he replied.

Papa sighed, making the potio, but knew that his little Smurf truly cared about Auryn, and she cared about him.

He sighed, making the potion but saw Auryn playing with Blue, Grace and Patrick's son.

He knew New York was lucky to have them.

Patrick saw worry written over his face, as he was telling him about what was going on, but he knew that this was a good thing.

"We'll take care of him, Papa." he told him.

"I know, Patrick." he replied.

He then saw him go to work, but Auryn wondered what was bothering Papa, but hoped he'd be okay.

* * *

Clumsy was excited, as Papa had finished making the potion that would make him human but he was anxious, watching him drink it, but Grace knew things would be okay but unaware that he would still have magic.

"The potion should work slowly." Papa told him.

Auryn then saw him leaving, as he had the potion to make the portal to return to the village, but understood.

Grace saw sadness on her face, but knew that she'd see him again.

But Gargamel had seen this, and was excited.

* * *

Papa was at the fountain where the portal had brought them here the first time they'd ended up in this world, but hoped Clumsy would be okay along with Auryn.

He then heard hissing, as Azreal pounced and a small cage came down on him.

"Good job, Azreal, we finally caught a Smurf!" he cackled proudly.

"You won't get away with this, Gargamel!" Papa demanded.

"Really?

None of your wretched friends are here to help you." he said.

He was cackling along with Azreal, but unaware to the sight of an older Smurf in red, as he used his magic to make himself unseen, but Papa knew it was Auryn's father.

He then unlocked the cage, as Papa got out but they left before Gargamel realised what had happened.

"Let's go to Central Park." he told Papa.

* * *

"So Auryn is safe, Papa?" Kora asked him.

Papa nodded in reply, knowing his old friend hadn't seen Auryn since she was a baby, but knew he'd like to see his daughter.

"I'd better not, Papa.

She's got enough to worry about, like her magic." he told him.

Papa understood, as knew that Auryn needed to know him, but maybe he would tell her when everything calmed down, but that would only happen when Gargamel left this world.

Kora agreed, as he hated Gargamel with all his heart.

But Papa had to get back to Auryn.


	8. Reunited With Her Mother

**a/n**

**Here's more and thanks to everybody who reviewed, like blackwidow88 along with everybody else.**

**I hope you like.**

* * *

Papa then returned to Grace and Patrick's apartment but heard Blue babbling, as he knew that he was curious about him but he saw that the potion he'd given Clumsy had begun to work.

Clumsy was now the height of a human child, but still had the blue skin of a Smurf but he knew that his skin would become that of a human's in no time.

Patrick knew he was worried about Clumsy, but he'd take good care of him, but Auryn was happy, as she liked him being around.

"Is the potion working yet, Papa?" Clumsy asked.

"Yes it is, Clumsy.

But I know this will make you happy.

But you're half human and Smurf now." he told him.

Clumsy smiled, knowing he still had magic but moved between two worlds, as a human and a Smurf.

But Papa was leaving tonight, as the potion would create another Blue Moon, to open the portal back to the village.

He knew the other Smurfs would be worried hearing about Clumsy, but it was Clumsy's choice and being with Auryn made him happy.

He decided not to tell her about her father.

But he had no idea that her mother was in New York, looking for her.

She had missed Auryn after all this time.

* * *

Gargamel was stunned, seeing that Auryn's mother was alive but looking for her daughter but could use this to his upper hand, but he knew that Papa would help Auryn's mother and Auryn out of the jam he would put them in.

He then was biding his time.

* * *

Grace was woken the next morning, by the sound of her doorbell as she got up, opening the door, seeing a woman that looked like an older version of Auryn.

"Can I help you?" she asked her.

"Papa said that Auryn was here.

I'm her mother." she told her.

Grace let her in, but the woman smiled, seeing Auryn asleep on the couch, but smiled seeing Clumsy sleeping beside her, as he was half human and Smurf now.

Auryn's eyes fluttered open, but was stunned seeing her mother there.

She wondered where her father was, but she decided not to tell Auryn where he was or why he hadn't been in her life for a while.

"Do you remember me, honey?

I'm your mother.

I know that fool Gargamel told you I was dead, but he lied.

I've been searching for you for a long time." she told her.

Auryn was hugging her, but wondered where Papa had went.

"He went back to the village, honey.

After using the potion to mske the portal." she told her.

Auryn understood, but hoped that the other Smurfs would be happy and understand why this was happening.

Clumsy wondered what would happen now.

* * *

But Papa knew the other Smurfs in the village had been a little sad, because Clumsy had chosen to stay in the human world with Auryn, but Papa had assured them that Clumsy cared about Auryn enough to want to stay with her, along with becoming human.

He had told them they'd be able to visit the human world.

But Brainy was annoyed, and knew how to make the portal to the human world, so he could go see Clumsy, as he missed his best friend, but had to be sneaky so the others wouldn't find out.

He was making the potion, but left to go to the cave with the waterfall...


End file.
